matchbox_twentyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rob Thomas
'Robert Kelly Thomas '''was born on February 14, 1972. He is an American rock artist, and a songwriter. He writes the songs for band Matchbox Twenty, a rock band in which he is the lead singer. He is not only in a band, but has a few solo albums. Matchbox Twenty has released many radio hits, such as Back 2 Good and Bent. Thomas won the first Starlight Award from the Songwriters Hall of Fame in 2004. Personal Life Thomas was born in Landstuhl, Germany at an army hospital. As his parents divorced when he was very young, Thomas's father retired and disconnected from their family. He, along with his siblings, was raised by his mother in Florida and his grandparents in South Carolina. At 17, he dropped out of high school but has since earned his GED. Thomas married his current wife Marisol on October 2, 1999. They live in Bedford, New York. Thomas has a son named Maison from his former wife. They are animal lovers and support animal charities. They also have their iwn chartity called the Sidewalk Angels Foundation. Music On April 19, 2005, Thomas started his solo career. He released his first album ''...Something to Be, which went straight to #1 on album charts. On the US Billboard Hot 100 chart, his first single "Lonely No More" reached number 6. The following single "This is How a Heart Breaks" didn't become very successful, but te 3rd single, "Ever the Same", was, as it went gold and was a top-five Adult Contemporary hit. Thomas made many appearances during his solo career. On July 2, 2005, he performed at the Live 8 Concert in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Another appearance he made was at the MTV Katrina Relief Concert in September 10, 2005. He started his first solo tour, the Something to Be Tour, on October 5, 2005, and in summer 2006, he toured with Jewel and Toby Lightman. In September 2006, ABC started using Thomas's song "Streetcorner Symphony" in ads for its Thursday night lineup. This song became a single. In January 2007, Thomas released his single "Little Wonders" for the animated movie "Meet the Robinsons." It got to #5 on the Mediabase Hot Adult Contemproary chart. Thomas told Billboard.com that his new album was going to be titled ''Cradle Songs ''on September 15, 2008. On February 25, 2009, it was announced the album ''Cradlesong ''was going to be released in May 2009. It was also said that their would be 4 singles including "Her Diamonds" and "Someday." Thomas denied the release being in May, and said it would take until late June or early July. Clark Collis of ''Entertainment Weekly ''interviewed Thomas on March 2, 2009, and he said the album was planned to be released June 30, 2009. 3 more song tiles were revealed, "Meltdown" ("Give Me the Meltdown"), "Fire on the Mountain," and "Getting Late." Thomas created a Twitter account on March 11, 2009. He then announced that "Her Diamonds" would be the lead single from the album. From 2009-2010, Thomas went on tour to promote the album. In March 2010, it was announced that Thomas would be releasing a 4-song EP titled Someday EP with 3 new songs and it would be released onto iTunes on March 30, 2010. Gallery The Rob Thomas gallery can be found here. Category:Biographies Category:Rob Category:Rob Thomas Category:Members